


And Then They Kissed

by lod



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, Literally just plot levels -1, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: I was asked for a kiss. I wrote a kiss. The boys meet up again after a few months apart. That's literally all the plot there is here ;)





	And Then They Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/gifts).



Ryuji’s butt is probably frozen to the seat at this point. His train got in almost two hours ago, and the sun’s set while he’s been sitting on this platform. There’s probably a cafe or two in the area, and even the inside of the station would be warmer considering the snow on the ground out here, but… he’s not willing to risk missing the moment Akira steps off that train.

They haven’t seen each other in almost four months. Not since summer vacation. Third year is hell, especially when you’ve suddenly decided you want to make a real effort at getting into college. Ryuji’s got homework, study groups, clubs, _more_ homework — he barely manages to fit in the part time work at Leblanc’s that he promised Sojiro. There’s definitely no time for weekend trips to the other side of the country, nevermind that it takes an entire day to even get to Akira’s hometown up in Hokkaido.

Sure, they manage to call each other at least every few days, even if it’s just a quick _I miss you—I love you—goodnight_ , but Ryuji’s missed the feeling of holding Akira in his arms more than he thought was even possible. He knows it’s only temporary, that it’s normal for Akira’s parents to have wanted him home, that they’ll be living together in just a few more months… but the pillow he falls asleep hugging these days’s got nothing on a warm, breathing boyfriend.

It’s finally winter break, though, and for the next week he gets to forget that his best friend, his partner in crime, the love of his life, lives over 10 hours of train and bus rides away. They’ve pooled together some leftover Phantom Thief money and what little they’ve managed to earn at part time jobs this year to spend Christmas week in a cute little village up in the mountains. There’ll be an onsen, beautiful winter walks through the snow, and a single shared futon in their wonderful ryokan that didn’t bat an eyelash at their two very obviously male names. Ryuji’s been looking forward to it for weeks.

He exhales onto his hands yet again in an increasingly futile attempt at warming them up and checks his phone. They were texting earlier, but Akira’s going through a series of tunnels now, so they decided to continue their discussion about the latest Featherman episode face to face. He’s got some texts from his mom, though, telling him to send her pictures of their room as soon as they get there, and to tell Akira hello from her, and to ask him how he’s doing, and to send her a picture of the two of them… He smiles at her string of messages, texting back. He’s always known he had a great mom, but after last year… well, he appreciates her even more. Not everybody’s as lucky as he is.

“Platform 1, the train is arriving. Please stand behind the yellow lines.”

The loudspeaker echoes in the silent station, making Ryuji jump. _Finally_. He stands up and walks over to where Akira’s train car should stop, heart beating too fast fast like it used to when they’d sneak up on Shadows — not that he’s afraid, but the anticipation’s got him feeling jittery with nerves by this point. A low rumble announces the train’s arrival, and he turns in its direction, watching it enter the station.

The train slows to a stop before its doors hiss open. Two businessmen, with suits and neat little black suitcases, step off, then a foreign couple, and at last… he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’d recognize those piercing grey eyes anywhere, that curly hair — it’s styled differently, he notices, but he doesn’t have time to waste analyzing it as Akira runs the few steps separating them and throws his arms around him.

Ryuji grabs him tight and lifts him off the ground, laughing.

“Missed you too, dude.”

Akira pulls back, just enough to look at him.

“I missed you _so_ much,” he replies, his eyes warm as they flick down to Ryuji’s lips and back to his eyes.

Ryuji bites his lip, hesitating. They haven’t told anyone they’re dating — though the fact that they’re spending Christmas alone together is probably going to confirm the rumors, at this point — so he’s used to keeping any sort of relationship stuff out of sight. Here, though… there’s no chance of anyone they know seeing them, nor for that matter of anyone they _don’t_ ; the train’s already pulled out of the station, and the few other passengers have hurried off into the warmer station. So Ryuji takes a deep breath, feeling surprisingly shy, and leans in to press his lips to Akira’s in a chaste kiss.

Akira’s smile is shy when he pulls back, his flushed cheeks suggesting he’s as taken aback by how devious it feels to be kissing in public. Then he’s the one pulling Ryuji back in, his mouth insistent and warm. This may be a bit more PDA than a train station really calls for, Ryuji thinks, but he can’t bring himself to break apart from Akira longer than to take a deep breath. His hands slide up from where they’re holding his waist to tangle into his hair, as impossibly soft as ever, and Akira hums into his mouth in response, moving his own hands up to cup Ryuji’s ja—

“Oh my god, Ryuji!” Akira pulls back in shock, leaving Ryuji completely disoriented, mouth still half open.

“Wha…?”

“You’re _freezing!_ ”

Oh, that. He’d forgotten all about the cold the moment he’d seen Akira. “I’m fine,” he says, though now that he’s been made aware of it he’s struggling not to shiver.

“How long have you been waiting out here?” Akira asks suspiciously.

“Uhh, couple hours?”

“Ryuji!” Akira exclaims. He pulls the scarf from his neck and wraps it around Ryuji’s. It’s still warm, smells like Akira — like coffee and curry, which he has no business smelling of now that he doesn’t live in Leblanc’s anymore, but Ryuji can’t really imagine him ever smelling like anything else. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, letting the breath out in a long sigh before reopening his eyes.

“Thanks, babe.”

Akira blushes at the pet name but ignores him in favor of rummaging through his messenger bag. Finally, he finds what he’s looking for, pulling out a deep red knit cap he slides onto Ryuji’s head.

“Oh, hey! Is that the one my mom made you for your birthday?”

“Yes,” Akira replies, “so I _know_ there’s no way you don’t have one too.”

“I forgot to bring it,” Ryuji replies sheepishly, to which Akira responds by rolling his eyes and picking up his bag.

“Let’s call our hosts to come pick us up before you get sick. Would be a waste to spend the whole week with you in bed.”

Ryuji snorts before he can stop himself.

“What?”

“You _don’t_ wanna spend the whole week in bed with me? I’m hurt, bro,” Ryuji snickers.

Akira’s cheeks turn bright red as he ducks his head down to hide beneath his bangs. It’s still hilarious to Ryuji that Mr. Smooth Talker, the guy who managed to charm half of Tokyo in less than a year, is so ridiculously shy about anything suggestive. He wraps an arm around his waist to guide him forward with a grin.

“Maybe next time, then.”

Akira buries his face into Ryuji’s shoulder, muttering something about him being mean, and Ryuji bursts out laughing before pressing a kiss to Akira’s hair.

“Fine, fine. I’m done. Gotta say though, doesn’t sound half bad, having you waiting on me hand and foot while I spend all day in bed…”

Akira lifts his head, raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that what you want, then? Should I be calling you…” He tilts his head, looking up at Ryuji through his stupidly long eyelashes, an obviously phony timid look on his face. “ _Master_ Sakamoto?”

Ryuji gulps and tugs Akira forward a little more forcefully, trying to ignore his burning face. “Call our ryokan, would you? Smartass.”

Akira’s laughs, but there’s no edge to it, only fond affection. “Yeah, ok.” He pulls his phone out, but pauses before dialing. “I really did miss you.”

Ryuji meets his eyes and smiles. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
